<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Masochism Tango by foolsgettingpegged</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266939">The Masochism Tango</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolsgettingpegged/pseuds/foolsgettingpegged'>foolsgettingpegged</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bright Sessions (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, a little blood?, also, because that's how we aftercare, if you want to skip the dirty and go to nice aftercare bath, skip to chapter 2, we don't know how to write smuts in this good jewish household, we still try because many men need to be pegged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolsgettingpegged/pseuds/foolsgettingpegged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah and Rebecca finally get some time to have adult fun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rebecca Hayes/Elijah Hayes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>men! get! pegged!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the dirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please read all the tags and make sure you're alright, also kids who want to read this, i can't stop you but please do reconsider and maybe....... don't<br/>now that only i am here, here's a terrible fic because i can't write</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Does it hurt?" Rebecca asked. By this point she didn't really need to, she tied her dear husband so many times she knew exactly when it gets too rough, but nothing could beat the face Elijah makes when he reassures her he's safe, like she pulled him out from wherever his head goes during sex and is now stuck here, needing her to fuck him until he gets back into his zone. <br/>"It's good,” he promised. So sweet when he doesn't notice he's begging. <br/>“And your safe word?”<br/>“Red.”<br/>“Good job.”<br/>She took a moment to look at her handy work. Lately Rebecca found that her love looks amazing in more traditionally feminine clothing, he was wearing a sweet see through dress with a short little skirt and a cute leather harness keeping his legs up and spread. His arms were tied behind his back, as per usual, but the real special part was the cover on his eyes. He didn't like having it on often, not a fan of complete darkness, but every now and again he'll get an itch to get his view blocked and only Rebecca to be there and care for him. <br/>She kissed his forehead gently, getting her hands on his throat as she did, then moved on to a tiny peck on the lips as she closed her hands on his neck. She loved him, she loved seeing the face he made, blood and air cut out, nothing left for him to control, everything about him was in her hands. <br/>His pale face grew red, and when it was just flushed enough she let go. The best part is to watch him gulp back the air with his mouth gaping. Putting a finger on his tongue and watching how he started sucking on it with no hesitation was a beautiful thing to see, so simple and yet it never failed to mystify her how eager he was to have more of her. He looked so starved, which sadly he was, at least sexually. They never really made time for sex, between work and Adam they never really found the time, so it's been a few months since their last quality time. <br/>Rebecca took her fingers out of Elijah's mouth and leaned down to kiss him. "My love, you're so beautiful…" she moved her kisses down to his neck, down to the bruise starting to form choking him. "Do you know? That you're beautiful?" And before he answered she started working on a hickey she knew he'll have to go out of his way to hide. "My pretty lover…" she murmured softly and bit his shoulder, gentle at first but adding pressure as she went on, he was moving underneath her and she could hear him moaning and crying but she went on until she felt his skin break, just a tiny bit, and she licked the little drop of blood coming out. <br/>Rebecca wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sat up again, he now had a big bruise blooming around his neck, a few well placed hickeys and a slightly bleeding bite mark on his shoulder, and a fully erect penis. "You like it when I hurt you, love?" <br/>"Yes, god, yes, I do." <br/>"What else do you like when I do?" <br/>"I like…" his breathing was heavy and she wanted to see his eyes darting under the blindfold, as she was sure they were. "I like, when you, touch, uh, touch my… Rebecca-" <br/>"Touch your what? You have so many parts…" <br/>"My… my dick, please- oh my god-" <br/>A firm hand grasped his dick and started stroking, and his body started twitching beneath her, his breathing becoming rapid and shallow. <br/>"What else?" <br/>"Kiss me- ah, f- Becca- on, ah, on my, fuck, on my lips-" <br/>She leaned down and kissed him deeply, never letting go of his dick in her hand, lovingly stroking while she bit his lower lip. She didn't plan on biting hard enough to leave a mark but then he made the sweetest whimper and she suddenly tasted blood. "Oops," she whispered, and inch away from his face. "I guess I can't help it, you're so sweet, I need to eat you, surly you understand…" <br/>He moaned loudly, and she could feel him coming close, she saw the way he twitched and how his breath changed ever so slightly, and she let go of him, letting him cum on his own. <br/>He made a noise, tiny and unsatisfied, as cum sadly dripped down his still painfully erect dick, his entire body twitching. "Becca-" <br/>"Yes, my love?" <br/>"You- please, please-" <br/>"Please?" <br/>"Rebecca, please, please, I, I need- fuck me, please-"<br/>"Why do you sound so desperate?" <br/>"I- I need you to fuck me, please-" <br/>"I need more instructions, please be more specific." <br/>"Please… wear your strap-on, and, and fuck me with it, for as long as you see fit?" <br/>"I need more details, what exactly do you want?" <br/>"The, uh, the purple one? With the vibrator, on the second highest setting?" <br/>"And how exactly do you want to be fucked? How should it feel?" <br/>"Rebecca, please-" <br/>"I'm trying to make it perfect, I need you to tell me how to make it perfect." <br/>He took a deep, shaky breath. "Fuck me hard, just, just get it all in, fuck me so hard I'll cry, Becca, please, make me scream, I'm begging you, destroy me-" <br/>She leaned down to kiss him, deep and sudden, and kept on going until her head was spinning and she had to breath. "And you will cum from it?" She asked when she pulled back, still dangerously close to his face. <br/>"Yes?" <br/>"And don't you think it's unfair that you came once already, and I haven't, and you're already asking to cum again? A ruined orgasm is still an orgasm, love." <br/>He didn't say anything, just breathed heavily, and eventually nodded. <br/>"So tell me, how can you make me cum?" <br/>"I can, ah. I could eat you out, if you sat, uh…" <br/>"Where?" <br/>"On my face, if you, if you sat- on my face, then. Then I could eat you out, for as long as you want." <br/>"That sounds lovely, my dear.” She ran her fingers through his dark, thin hair, then pulled on it suddenly. “Tell me how it feels to have the love of your life sitting on your face, tell me why you want to do it.”<br/>“It feels… good,” he says, honest as always, “all of your weight on me but, but you’re so good to me, you won’t crush me, you’re so good to me, and your smell- it could drive me crazy, it’s so... comforting? It’s so warm, and familiar, and I feel like I can finally worship you, it feels almost holy, it’s divine- please? I was meant to love you, please let me-" <br/>She moved herself up to his face, one leg on each side of his head, still holding his hair, and she let out a loud moan when his tongue started circling her clit. <br/>She ripped the blindfold off his face after a few minutes, she felt like not seeing his eyes as he works is like missing part of the experience, and he barely flinched at the change, far too busy making sure every single part she loves touched will be touched. <br/>Rebecca felt the tension inside her rising, like a slipknot being fastened before unraveling, and she started thrusting her hips more violently, pushing onto Elijah’s face, his beard satisfying every itch his mouth can’t reach, just harsh enough against her sensitive skin before it becomes too much.<br/>And then she felt the familiar relief, unraveling that filled her every part, and her gentle man was lovingly guiding her back to earth, the tip of his nose lightly pressed to her clit and he’s licking her lips with care. <br/>“Oh, love,” she moved away and found her place between his still wide opened legs. “That was so good,” she leaned down and kissed his nose, tasting herself on his skin. “thank you, you did so well.” <br/>“You liked it?” he asked, voice hazy, eyes dark, he looked high, and it was as flattering as ever. <br/>“I loved it, you did so well… how are your shoulders? legs? do you need a break?”<br/>“No, I’m alright, please-” he gave a tiny thrust, suddenly more aware. <br/>“God, such a desperate little man, aren’t you?” she kissed his sweetly before getting up and getting her strap on. <br/>He stared as she put it on, his gaze full of pure want, it would have been pathetic if it wasn’t charming. <br/>“See, love? your favourite toy, are you excited yet?”<br/>“My dear, I love you, I’ve been excited for it since you told me to shower, please-” <br/>“Oh, so needy…” she kissed his temple then grabbed his arm and with one fast motion flipped him onto his knees. She shoved his face into the mattress when she got back to the bed, his muffled voice barely getting through. <br/>“Did you prepare for me, my love?” she covered her fingers with lube and covered his hole with light strokes, making him shiver. “yes, you did, such a good job, look, I can just-” she slipped two fingers in at once and moved them in a cissores motion, her husband pushing himself back on her hand. “two at once, right on the first try, you’re doing so well.” she hooked her fingers and after a second she found his sweet spot, all to familiar, he make a little sound like he wasn’t ready for that. <br/>She loved seeing how well his body knows her and her toys, there was a twitch running through his entire body when she turned on the vibrator. <br/>She put the tip of her dildo to the tip of his dick and he almost screamed, there was so much precum on his thighs and some dripped onto his ass earlier, he looked like someone already came all over him and left the messy, delicious, beautiful leftovers for Rebecca.<br/>She covered everything in another thick coat of lube before sliding in, maybe a little too fast and too strong, into her husband’s ass. She also grabbed his hair and pulled his head back when she heard how muffled his moans are, not wanting to miss any of the lovely sounds he makes when his wife fucks his mind out of him. <br/>“Rebecca,” he gasped, and he tried to bury his face in a pillow, and he wanted to hold something in his hand, pull on a sheet, and to move his hips away from his thighs, but he couldn’t do any of those things. There were tears running down his face and he couldn’t stop begging, please, please, Rebecca, please, he wasn’t sure what he was begging for but he couldn’t help it, every part of him hurt and the air was too cold on his skin but his wife was too hot, and she fucked him as deep as she could so he felt like he might rip in half, and his mind was so foggy at that point he felt like he’s breathing through it, and he bit his lip and tried breathing like normal but he couldn’t, and he might have split his lip because now he’s tasting blood, and there’s so much stuff he’s feeling he can’t even understand where he is, just that at some point Rebecca shoves his face back into the pillows and presses all of him, and then he feels a hand grabbing his dick and-<br/>Rebecca made sure to help him cum, leaving hickeys and bites all over his back through the thin as she did, there were little rips in the dress now, and the vibrator still deep inside him.<br/>“My love?” she asked softly, pulling out and turning the vibrator off. “Are you alive?” she undid his legs quickly and got him to sit up. “are you tired?”<br/>He nodded, looking at her with glazed eyes. He had tear tracks down to his beard and his hair was a mess. “Just a little more my love, you’re doing so well, can you hold on a tiny bit more?” <br/>Elijah nodded again and Rebecca got up and stood on front of him, strap on dildo still big and attached, and Elijah didn’t need to be told what to do, he gave the shaft a long lick then put it in his mouth and sucked it clean. <br/>Rebecca gently touched his hair, calming down from her roll, and silently adored her husband. <br/>Eventually she took the toy out and he watched her with his big, beautiful blue eyes. She leaned down to kiss him, and she could cry with how much she loved this wonderful man in her arms. <br/>She untied his arms as fast as she could. “Are you hurt?” she asked, climbing back onto the bed and behind him. He leaned back while she started rubbing his shoulders. <br/>“I'm good.”<br/>“Are you sore?”<br/>“A little.” <br/>“Will you be able to stand for a shower?” <br/>“I don’t think so…”<br/>“So I’ll go make you a bath.”<br/>“Wait-” he half turned around before leaning a little more. “can you hold me a little?”<br/>“Of course, love.” she moved so that they’re closer to lying next to each other, and she moved some hair off his face. “my love, my dear… my darling, my sweetheart, my soulmate,” she kissed his temple, “do you know how much I love you?”<br/>“I do.” <br/>“That’s good. It’s important.” she kissed him again, then held him closer. “You are important, you mean the world to me.”<br/>“I love you too,” he kissed her hand and intertwined their fingers. “I love you… so much…” <br/>“I know.” <br/>“Good… because it’s important, that you know, because… mm…” <br/>“You should probably get a bath,” she laughed. <br/>“I don’t want you to leave…”<br/>“I’m right here, I’m in the other room and I’ll leave the door opened, right? and I’ll say with you, I’ll even wash your back if you want me too.”<br/>He looked at their fingers and kissed her knuckle, very softly. “Okay.” <br/>“I’ll be right back, okay?” she pressed a light kiss to his lips. “Try not to sleep.” <br/>“Yes…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. aftercare! ft. bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>soft aftercare!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He did fall asleep, or maybe he just wasn’t awake, he’s not sure about the difference, he just knew that he woke up, sore and tired but facing the most beautiful woman he saw in his life. <br/>It’s his wife, his wonderful wife, as beautiful as it gets, wearing an old gray t shirt with a faded logo and a pair of black shorts, her dreadlocks in a tiny pigtail on the back of her head, her gentle hand on his shoulder. “Good morning, love,” she teased, and he absentmindedly took her hand in both of his, bringing it close to his mouth. <br/>“I wasn’t sleeping,” he lied and pressed a silent kiss to the back of her hand. <br/>“Of course you weren’t. Come on, the bath will get cold.” <br/>He sat up, and every muscle in his body hurt at once. “ah.” he sat at the edge of the bed, breathing in. <br/>“You need help?” <br/>“You’ll break your back, I just… Need a second.” <br/>“I can lift you for that long, trust me.” <br/>“I let you choke me, believe me, I trust you.” <br/>“So let me help?” <br/>He let out a breath and nodded his head. <br/>Rebecca’s hands slithered behind his knees and his back and with a little “oof” he was in her arms. <br/>It’s silly that being held two feet above the ground is scarier to him then being actually choked but maybe he was just a silly man, who knows. <br/>Next thing he knew, he was sitting on the closed toilet lid, watching Rebecca stretch her arms and back. <br/>“Told you,” he reminded her.<br/>“You’re insufferable.”<br/>“Careful, my wife hates it when people call me names.”<br/>“I have special permission, I think.” She undid the button at the back of his dress, now ripped and full of holes on the back around all the bite marks. a few tiny blood spots covering the thin fabric. “Does your back hurt?” she helped him out of his dress.<br/>“No. My shoulders do, a little.” <br/>“I can rub them,” she pressed a kiss onto his shoulder and then helped him into the hot bath. <br/>They were thinking about getting a bigger tub for a while, it was perfect for each of them alone but it was impossible to be in it together. They never got around to it, so Rebecca brought their waterproof floor poof from under the sink and sat next to the tub. <br/>Elijah was almost entirely submerged, only his blue eyes and soft black hair were out. <br/>His eye looked like his freckles are even there, right on the oddly dark blue, there were light brown dots on his real eye. She wondered if his other eye had that too before he lost it, everyone who knew told her different things so she never really knew. <br/>She took the shower head and wet his hair with hot water. He shut his eyes and covered his face with his hands, getting the rest of his head above water level. <br/>He leaned back when she reached for the shampoo, humming a melody he couldn’t name and wasn’t sure he remembered. <br/>Her fingers were amazing on his head, he closed his eyes and let Rebecca do whatever she deemed fit. <br/>“I think I know that piece,” she said, eventually. “that’s Chopin? I think, it sounds like him.” <br/>“It could be, it’s stuck in my head.”<br/>“Mm hm…” she made him move a bit and started gently scrubbing his back. “You should play more.”<br/>“When?”<br/>“Just, in general. You do have time for it, you just… don’t.” <br/>“Mm hm.” <br/>“You’re more talented than you think.” <br/>“I love you too,” he murmured.<br/>“Hush.” <br/>“It’s true, what can you do about it?”<br/>“This,” she took the shower head and splashed him, then she started getting the shampoo off him. “Scared yet?”<br/>“Terrified.” <br/>Much water and a sheet change later, they both lied in bed, holding each other under a blanket. <br/>Elijah was safe and warm in her embrace, and he watched her as she slowly drifted into sleep. She was beyond beautiful, it was like what he felt was beyond love, like his soul ached for hers. Maybe it did, maybe being as close as he can to her is the only right way to live his life, maybe if it wasn’t he didn’t care. He buried his face somewhere around her chest and neck and fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you made it here, hi! wtf! are you... ok?... why do you care about them<br/>more aftercare fun in chapter two, ft. bath. please tell me who should peg who next! we stan a man taking a dick from his wife.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>